Streets of Rage: The New Recruits
by KataangEternal
Summary: Blaze, Adam, and Axel have just joined the police force to put a damper on the gang problem choking the city. Will their efforts be successful or in vain? Rated T for violence.
1. The New Recruits

**This my first fanfiction for Streets of Rage. I love this game series, and it needs more fanfiction. This story takes place before the events of the first game, before Mr. X takes over the city. Axel, Adam, and Blaze have just joined the police force. **

**Disclaimer: I own cartridge, but not the rights to Streets of Rage. All rights go to Sega. **

CH. 1: The New Recruits

Axel Stone and Adam Hunter walked in the police precinct, ready for they're first day on the job. They were part of the newly created 'Gang Unit', developed specifically for handling gang-related crimes, threats, and violence. And it was about time. Over the past six months, gang activity had doubled in the city at the very least. Usually the gangs stuck to the rundown residential slums and the dark, back alleyways. As of late they were getter bolder, attacking nice neighborhoods and even being spotted in downtown on occasion.

The two recruits walked into the captain's office and stood at attention.

"Axel Stone and Adam Hunter reporting for duty," Axel stated.

The captain smiled. "I am quite glad you guys didn't back out at the last minute. This unit has become essential for the safety of the city and the citizens."

"That is why we are here, sir." Adam stated.

"You're partner, Blaze, is already in the newly built Gang Unit office. Go on and get situated. You'll be out of the field soon enough." With that the captain dismissed them and the two men headed down the hall to their office space. The office was fairly big and had three desks, a coffee machine, a fax machine, and a copier.

Axel and Adam took immediate notice of the young woman seated at one of the desks, shuffling some papers. She was dressed in the same blue uniform as the guys, and she had long, brown hair that went down to her waist. She noticed the two walk in and waved to them.

"Hi there! Axel Stone and Adam Hunter, right? I'm Blaze Fielding, your third partner."

Axel and Adam glanced at each other and then walked up to her. Adam spoke up first. "You're our only other partner? It's just the 3 of us for a whole city of gangs?"

Blaze smirked. "You know how cheap the government can be. Why have 10 when you can get by with 3?"

Axel chuckled. "Is this a good position for you, Blaze? I mean, we're talking field work, going undercover and going against some really rough dudes. These gang types aren't exactly gentleman."

Blaze replied to his sexist remark with sarcasm. "Don't you need a hot, sexy young woman to draw their attention? I'd easily be the target, if the choice was between us three. I think I'm the prettiest."

"That's why I'm a little concerned. I don't like women getting hurt on the streets, even if they're police officers." Axel responded.

"Well, hopefully I'll be okay. If I'm in trouble, you two will help me out, won't you?" Blaze made herself sound a bit like a helpless women. She knew the truth, even if these guys thought she was a little helpless girl. She'd egg them on for a little. It would be worth it later.

"Of course we will," Adam stated "But in the meantime, we should all get situated. We're going to have some busy days ahead of us."

Blaze took notice that the two men were, like her, young and attractive. Axel's blond, Hair went down to his ears and his cute face gave him somewhat of a 'pretty boy' look, even though he looked fairly buff. Adam had a flat-top crew cut, and his black hair perfectly complemented his skin tone, which was only a few shades lighter. He also looked fairly tough, and he had a real handsome look to him. They were likely strong fighters. She'd give them the benefit of the doubt despite they're slightly degrading remarks earlier.

Blaze decided to get up and get some more coffee. "I just made a fresh brew of coffee. Would you guys like some?"

"No thanks," Adam answered.

"I'd love some. Thank you," Axel said.

Well, they were actually nice. They probably just never met a strong woman like Blaze. She gladly gave Axel a cup before sitting back down to finish getting herself organized. After about an hour of nothing but organization, Axel spoke up.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the gym and work out for a little bit. I'm starting to cramp up."

"I think I'll join you. I need to do something other than sit at this desk all day, waiting for the captain to put us to work." Adam said. Then he turned to Blaze. "Hey, Blaze. You want to join us?"

Blaze couldn't help but smile to herself. She put her papers down and stood up to join them.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! New chapters coming soon. RnR, please. I appreciate feedback!**


	2. Working Out

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own Streets of Rage. Sega does.**

**CH. 2: Working Out**

By the time Axel and Adam had gotten into their workout clothes and stepped out of the locker room, Blaze was already working out on one of the kicking bags. The two men couldn't help but stare as they stood behind her. She was dressed in an orange sports bra and an orange miniskirt that revealed most of her thighs. Axel noted how built she was. Her thighs were quite big, and her calves were muscular. Her arms were pretty defined, too. She had a good amount of muscle on her, but didn't look like she was buffed on steroids or anything. Her straight brown hair that dropped to her mid-section flew around with every kick she made. She also had a fair tan that covered her whole body. She's was really attractive looking. And she was tall; about 5' 9". Pretty tall for a woman.

It wasn't polite, but both men couldn't help but stare at her butt. Her miniskirt hugged her hips tightly so you could see her curves real easy, and every time she threw a high kick you got an upskirt view. Neither Axel nor Adam could remove their eyeballs from the woman's backside as she continued punching and kicking the bag ferociously.

"So do you guys like the view?" Blaze's voice snapped both men back too reality.

"Well w-w-we uh… we were j-just uh…" Adam managed to stammer.

Blazed turned around and smiled. "I knew you were staring the whole time."

"Sorry!" Both men said with sincerity in their voices.

Blaze kept smiling. "It's okay. It's good for my self-esteem. Just remember that you can look, but you can't touch, okay?"

Both men nodded, and were glad that nobody else was in the gym. Blaze laughed and resumed working out on the bag. Adam and Axel got into the ring and started stretching. After a few minutes they put on some gloves and started sparring MMA style. Axel focused on his kickboxing while Adam used boxing; a striking contest. After a while Blaze gave up on the bag and started doing sit-ups. The guys saw this and looked at her for a second.

"Now that's impressive," Blaze could hear Axel tell Adam.

"You're damn right it is, especially with a chest like this!" Blaze exclaimed.

All three burst out laughing before Blaze switched to push-ups. After a while Blaze got up on watched the guys spar. It looked like Axel knew Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu from the way he was trying to make Adam submit. Adam's counters implied that he knew amateur wrestling. After a while Adam gained the position of dominance and finally made Axel tap to an arm bar. Blaze clapped.

"So which one of you guys will spar with _me_ now?" Blaze asked.

Both guys looked at her, dumbfounded and confused, before Axel spoke up. "You want to spare… in this ring… with one of us?"

"Yeah, I could use the workout and the training," Blaze replied.

"Okay then. I'll spar with you," Axel answered.

Blaze quickly got on some gloves and stepped into the ring.

"You want some head gear?" Adam asked.

"I should be fine," Blaze replied before facing her opponent. "I'm a woman, so take it easy on me." Blaze smirked.

Blaze started bouncing on her heels, began circling around Axel, and started switching her front foot stance. Axel smirked at her as he threw some fake punches at her. She kept circling around, not standing still. Eventually this agitated Axel.

"Are we fighting or dancing, here?" He asked in annoyance.

"Sorry."

WHACK!

Blaze kicked his thigh hard and he fell down instantly. Axel looked up at her in shock, trying to process what happened. It took a few seconds, but he finally got up. Blaze let him up, enjoying his shocked expression.

Axel threw fast right punch at her face. Blaze blocked it, grabbed it, and then swept his right foot with her left foot. THUMP! Axel was on the floor again. This time he got up quickly.

"You're one tough woman," Axel complimented.

"Why thank you," Blaze smiled at him.

"I won't go easy on you now."

Axel started throwing serious punch/kick combinations, but Blaze had some amazing agility. She easily blocked or dodged his attacks and responded with her own. The two seemed fairly evenly matched. Eventually Axel decided to take it to the mat. He went for a double leg takedown, figuring he could easily take her down. He didn't count on her catching his arm and flipping him over with her leg as she went to the ground, though.

Blaze immediately got up. Axel took a second to recuperate from being catapulted before getting up. He moved in, clinched her with a double underhook, twisted his hips around, and slammed her to the mat for payback. He went down with her, and held the dominant position. He tried to go for an arm bar, but Blaze caught him off guard and flipped them over. She landed a few body punches before he tried to flip them over again. Neither could win and they ended up on their feet again.

Adam watched in both amusement and amazement. This woman was tough as nails! Now he could see why she was assigned this job. She was more than qualified. He pitied the fool who messed with her on the streets.

Axel managed to land a good face punch followed by a front kick to the stomach. Blaze was stunned for a second but quickly backed out of range so she could regain herself. She moved in, faked a punch, and landed a body round kick. Axel backed up to recover and moved back in with some head shots, but Blaze got her hands up to block.

With the sudden close range, Blaze quickly placed one hand between his thighs and one around his neck. With that, she scoop slammed her 6' opponent to the floor with ease. God bless all those years of push-ups. She let Axel get up only to lift him up by the legs and slam him down again. She quickly took the position of dominance and locked in a triangle choke. Within seconds Axel was tapping.

Blaze quickly released and helped him up.

"I am truly sorry about my earlier remarks," Axel said in between pants. "You're a really tough fighter. I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Blaze agreed with him. "But you're tough too. You were just shocked that a woman could be so tough."

Axel nodded. "So what's your style? You're good on your feet and on the ground."

"My specialty is Judo. I'm a certified 5th Dan master, and have been training since I was 11. My striking is mainly Tae Kwon Do, in which I recently received my 2nd Dan. I also train in BJJ and Hapkido.

Adam jumped in. "Tae Kwon Do? I thought that was all flashy jump kicks and spin heel kicks."

"That's modernized stuff. My school trains in the traditional style. We mostly do basic ground kicks and simple hand strikes. We only do the flashy stuff on occasion. We stick to what works on the streets."

The guys nodded.

"So what do you train in, Axel?" Blaze asked.

"My striking is a mixture of kickboxing and Karate. I'm a certified kickboxing trainer, and I'm a certified 2nd Dan in Shodikan style Karate. I'm also a certified 3rd Dan in BJJ."

"What about you, Adam?"

"My main thing is boxing. My dad trained me since I was 10. I learned some street fighting, because my neighborhood wasn't pleasant. I was also the wrestling captain in high school 2 years in a row. I was undefeated my senior year. After that I went to MMA camp for a while, where I met Axel."

"You guys were MMA fighters?" Blaze asked.

Axel answered. "We both only had two fights. It was one of the lower leagues you don't hear much about. We both went 2-0, but then we left to join the force."

"That's quite impressive, I have to say." Blaze said. "By the way, did you like feeling my legs around your neck there, Axel?" She smiled.

Axel chuckled. "You've got some leg power. You could've crushed my neck."

"And the way you picked him up like that was incredible. He weighs 201 pounds!" Adam exclaimed.

"So now that I've gotten your guys respect, let's have a group hug." Blaze chuckled.

They all hugged and exclaimed, "To the Gang Unit!"

That's when the captain walked in. "Sorry to break up your little moment there, but we've got a sighting of the Burning Blade Clan roaming the Eastern neighborhoods. Those guys get violent every time they're seen, so we need you guys to get there pronto and be ready to bust them."

The captain walked out and the three fellow officers looked at each other.

"Well, let's go to work."

* * *

**For anyone who has played the games and wants to say it, I know Blaze is only 5' 6" and Axel is only 165 pounds according to the third game, but I didn't like those stats so I modified them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. RnR please. Thanks for reading! **


	3. First Time in the Field

**Chapter 3 is here. Time for some punk beat-down!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the rights to Streets of Rage. I own nothing but the cartridge.**

First Time in the Field

It was the first time in the field for all of them. First day on the job and already they were being sent to keep peace. They were driving in Blaze's Dodge Ram 2500. They weren't going to use police cars in their unit because they wanted to maintain a low profile; makes it easier to bust the crazy gangsters when they're not avoiding you. They didn't have any special undercover cars, so for the moment they were using Blaze's truck.

Blaze was driving, Adam was in the passenger seat, and Axel was in the rear. They were also in street clothes; no point in an undercover car if you're in uniform. Axel wore tight navy blue jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt. Adam wore faded black jeans and a yellow, skin tight, sleeveless shirt. Blaze wore the same mini skirt that she wore in practice along with a tight, sleeveless orange shirt that exposed a lot of her mid section. The drive had been fairly quiet, and there was still a ways to go, so Axel decided to ask something he'd been wondering.

"Hey Blaze? Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"21 years old, and 145 pounds," She replied immediately.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"After I kick a guy's ass in sparring he's usually curious about my age and weight, for some odd reason."

Axel chuckled. "Well, I also have another question."

"Shoot."

"How'd you get such a high rank in Judo at this young of an age?"

"My grandmaster was extremely impressed with my display of respect, discipline, skill, and dedication as a child. Plus I have been teaching since I was thirteen. He couldn't help but let me advance early. He calls me a martial arts prodigy."

"I can see why."

"Thank you. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay."

"What was up with the sexist attitude? I'm not mad anymore, just curious."

Axel sighed. "I guess it was part of my upbringing. My dad was really old-fashioned. He thought women ought to stay in the house to cook, clean, and raise the kid's. Sure enough, I had a stay-at-home mom. She stayed home with me and my 4 younger brothers and sisters, even though we were rather poor."

"How'd you pay for martial arts, then?" Blaze inquired.

"I offered to clean the dojo after class, and the master let me take classes for free. And by the way, I'm still sorry about my actions, and for staring at you like I was."

Blaze laughed. "Don't worry about the staring. I forgive you both. I was being honest. I actually find it a little flattering, so long as you're not doing it when I'm looking at you."

Axel laughed with her.

"My turn," Adam joined the discussion. "Why do you train in that tight miniskirt? Doesn't the resistance make it harder to move and kick?"

"There are two reasons why I train in it," Blaze explained. "One: I like to let my skin breathe, which is why I'm wearing it now. Two: training in it actually makes my kicks stronger. Since I have to exert more energy to fight against the resistance, my legs get a better work out, so they get stronger."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Adam said.

"Hey! I see the gang!" Axel exclaimed. They're trying to break into the arcade over there to the right."

"I see 'em. Oh, shoot! My little brother's probably in there!" Adam exclaimed.

"Your brother?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, he's off of school today, and he comes down here during the day a lot. His name's Eddie."

"Well it looks like the employees locked the place up so they can't get in, but they'll probably try to break through the glass soon."

"Let's bust 'em, boys!" Blaze said as she parked her truck off to the side of the road.

The three young cops got out and made a beeline for the arcade. Sure enough, the gangbangers were banging wildly on the glass and demanding to be let in. One actually grabbed a rock and threw it at the glass. It cracked, but luckily it didn't break. There were six of them, and they were all banging on the glass. One of them was about to throw someone's bike until Blaze shouted.

"That's enough! You guys are under arrest for vandalism, attempted break-in, and disturbing the peace!"

The gang stopped and they all stared at the trio that dared to defy them. After there was some murmuring between them, one of them stepped up to Blaze and swung a punch at her.

"Piss off, Bitch!" He exclaimed.

Blaze easily caught his punch and threw him over her shoulder onto the concrete sidewalk. The guy groaned in pain as he tried to get back to his feet. He charged right at Blaze. She grabbed him, dropped backwards, flipped the guy over onto the ground, and back rolled on top of him in one fluent takedown. She had him in a full mount position. He reached up and choked her, prompting her to knock him out with one good punch to the face.

Axel and Adam stepped up as Blaze got off the unconscious man. Axel looked at the remaining five. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours."

The biggest one, a muscular black dude about 6' 3" and 220 pounds stepped forward. "It's 5-to-3. You are clearly outnumbered."

"That is true. But you are clearly outmatched."Adam responded. Suddenly the guy recognized Adam.

"You! You and your stupid little brother are always a pain in my neck! Well I'm going to put you in your place, and then beat some respect into your kid brother."

"I've been eager to have a reason to take you down, Charles. You're under arrest."

Charles rushed to take out Adam. The other four started to run towards them, but Axel and Blaze cut them off. Blaze knocked the wind out of one with a flying side kick to the stomach. That man fell right down, struggling for air. Another man grabbed Blaze from behind and tried to choke her. She elbowed him in the stomach to get free, turned around, and high kicked him square in the jaw. He fell down, but slowly got back up and threw a punch. Blaze easily dodged his punch as she spun down low and swept him with a low spin kick. His head hit the concret on impact and he was out cold.

Axel charged and super punched his two targets in the jaw. One got up fast and started throwing wild punches. Axel easily blocked them and gave the guy a hard uppercut to the stomach, followed by one to the jaw. He went back down. The other guy was up, turning Axel around and punching him in the face. Axel staggered but quickly planted a side kick in the guys ribs, making him double over. He followed up with a round kick to the head, knocking the guy out. Axel turned to see the other guy getting up. He threw one punch. Axel ducked and nailed the guy with a series of fast hook punches. He was out cold.

Adam ducked under Charles wild roundhouse punch, and gave him a hard uppercut right to the jaw. Charles staggered, but quickly bounced back and grabbed Adam by the throat. Adam quickly twisted his hips and drove a knee into his midsection, forcing Charles to break the hold. Adam threw a hard hook to the temple, and Charles was swung around. Adam threw another hook but Charles blocked this time, proceeding to grab Adam's waist and lift him up in a bear hug. Adam quickly gave his enemy a head butt, again breaking from his grip. Adam quickly followed up by punching Charles square in the face. Finally the big man went down.

The entire gang was beaten down. Axel walked up to the arcade doors and knocked of the glass. "It's safe to unlock the doors now. We've got these punks under control."

The arcade manager gladly unlocked the doors and thanked the young officers for their help. Several of the customers also filed out to thank the trio. Adam quickly scanned to find his little brother, but couldn't. He must have stayed home today.

_Thank heavens, _Adam thought.

Blaze grabbed some rope from her truck and started tying the gangbangers up. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Within minutes all six were hogtied and thrown in the bed of Blaze's truck. The young officers drove straight back to headquarters, where they hauled the criminals in and booked them. After that they all went back to their office to begin the paperwork. It wasn't but ten minutes before the captain walked in again. They already knew what he was going to say.

"We've got another reporting. four members of The Crossbones Gang were seen dragging an old couple into an alleyway in downtown."

"Saddle 'em up, boys. Let's get rolling."

This was going to be a busy job.

* * *

**There you go. RnR please! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Night for Drinks

**Chapter four is here. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own Streets of Rage; Sega does.**

A Night for Drinks

Just because it was the first day didn't mean it would be easy or slow. After the new Gang Unit got their first call, the calls kept coming throughout midday. After dispatching of the gang at the arcade, they had to go rescue the old couple being robbed by a couple other gangsters. After that they had to track down a group of 5 who broke into a private home and stole $3,100 in jewelry and electronics. Then they had to track down two guys involved in a shooting who fled the scene, which led to a lengthy foot chase. After all that madness was done, they had to go bust a few guys and gals that were terrorizing young kids at a park.

After all that fun and joy was over, Blaze, Adam, and Axel had to shift over to the other part of police work: the paperwork.

What joy it was to have paperwork. Nothing like sitting at your desk for hours after spending previous hours in fights and chases and other crazy shit. All 3 of them had to skip their lunch break on their first day just to get all the paperwork finished. By the time it was 5 o' clock they had all just barely wrapped up the red tape.

Blaze felt like getting to know her fellow partners better, so she quickly finished what she was doing so she could ask them before the day was officially over.

"Hey, are you guys busy tonight?" She asked.

"Nope," Adam said.

"I'm free for the night," Axel said.

"Well, in that case, I was wondering if we could go out for drinks tonight. You know, get to know each other better." Blaze smiled.

"I'm game. It'd be nice to get to know you better in a way that doesn't involve getting my ass kicked." Axel's response got a laugh from Blaze.

"Sure, I'd love to go. I've been in need of an excuse to get out and do something fun." Adam smirked.

"Great! Why don't we go to the bar L' Devo?" Blaze suggested.

"I've been there a couple of times. It's a nice little place." Adam agreed with Blaze's suggestion.

"I know. They have good drinks and really good food as well." Blaze agreed.

"I've never been there, but I know where it's at. We can go there." Axel said.

"Okay, let's go right after work. I might be a little late, because I need to change first." Blaze said.

Axel was the first one to arrive at the bar, which was located on the outskirts of the downtown area. It was about a 30 minute drive from the police precinct. Axel pulled his shiny black Mustang Convertible into the parking lot. He decided to wait until one of his companions got here before he went inside.

It wasn't but 2 or 3 minutes before Adam pulled into the parking lot with his dark blue Camaro SS. Axel greeted Adam and they decided to go on inside. They were seated at a corner booth in the small bar and both ordered a bottle of Michelob. It was about ten minutes before they saw Blaze come in to join them. She was now dressed in tight, dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled as she sat down and joined the guys.

"Sorry that I had to get changed really quickly before getting here."

"No problem." Adam answered her. "You didn't miss anything."

"Are you guys upset that I'm more dressed up now?" She teased.

"You still look really beautiful," was Axel's response.

"I agree," Adam said.

Axel wasn't lying. Even all dressed up, she looked quite attractive. You could still see her figure in her somewhat tight clothes, and she was quite blessed. She had a really pretty face even though she seemingly wore no makeup, and the ponytail looked just as good as her hair straight down.

Blaze ordered a hard iced tea, and the 3 struck up small talk, mainly talking about their job and how much they looked forward to cleaning up the city, or least doing what they could. After that conversation started to dwindle Blaze decided to ask some personal questions.

"So Adam, you have a little brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's name's Eddie. Everyone call him skate, though."

"Skate?" She inquired.

"He got that nickname because he's won 3 junior division rolling blading championships. He practices at least 3 times a week. He sometimes spends most of the day just skating."

"I've met him. He's a good kid," Axel jumped in.

"How old is he?"

"He turned eleven just last month," Adam answered. "Now I have to ask you something, Blaze."

"Of course."

"What kind of name is _Blaze? _No offense, but it's a rather unique name.

"I'm curious as well," Axel agreed. "Is it a nickname or something?"

Blaze shook her head. "It's my real name. My parents gave unique names to my siblings as well. They didn't like regular names so they gave us all names that were rare or never used before. They called my older sister Stardust."

They all had a good laugh at that.

"So have you guys lived here all your life?" She asked.

"Yeah," they responded simultaneously. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah. My parents have lived here all their life too." Blaze said.

"Mine too," Adam concurred.

"Not mine," Axel said. "My mom lived in Seattle, and moved here when she was nine. My dad moved here when he was 23. That's when he met my mom, who was 20."

Suddenly Adam's stomach growled. "Sorry guys, but I'm a little hungry."

"I'm hungry too. We should order some food. After all, we had to skip lunch today." Axel suggested.

With that they all ordered. Adam ordered a half pound cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and onion. Axel ordered fried chicken strips with French fries. Blaze ordered a fried fish sandwich. They all replaced their alcoholic beverages with water, since they didn't want to get drunk. They all had to drive home.

After they finished the waiter gladly took their plates and then gave Blaze a quick wink. Axel caught it and felt something knot up within his stomach. The waiter came back with the bill. He looked at Blaze and said:

"By the way, cutie, can I have your phone number?"

Axel clenched one of his fists underneath the table. He was suddenly very peeved at the young man who was waiting on them. How dare he just randomly flirt with Blaze like?

Wait, was he thinking? He wasn't possibly jealous, was he?

_Jealous? No way! I've only known Blaze for a day. We're just co-workers. I'm not jealous at all._

To his own confusion, Axel was slightly relieved when Blaze turned down the guy's request. Why would he be relieved?

Blaze gladly took the check. "This one's on me," she said.

"No, I couldn't let you do that," Axel said.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Blaze smirked.

"All right, pay," Axel quickly said. "But at least let me handle the the tip.

Adam chuckled. "Axel, this doesn't cover the tip you owe from last time."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Adam. I'll repay that soon. Don't worry."

Blaze paid the bill, Axel left the tip, and the 3 of them walked outside. It was dark outside now, and the city lights of downtown looked really pretty. All three of them just outside the bar for a second and looked downtown. That was what they were fighting for; the city and its people. It was going to be a rough and busy job, but it was what all three of them wanted. They all had their own personal reasons, unknown amongst each other, to want to battle the gang infestation, but their resolve was all the same. After a little while they broke their gazes and snapped back to reality.

"Well, this was a fun night. We should go out together on a regular basis.," Adam said.

"I'm completely down with that," Blaze agreed. "Well, I should be going now."

With that she gave Adam a hug, and then Axel a hug. It was more of a friend hug than a co-worker hug. Blaze noted how she could feel the toned chests of both even through their shirts. She was quite happy that she now knew some tough guys that weren't complete dicks. Most strong or athletic men she had known were like that. After she hugged Axel she went over to her truck.

"Well guys, I shall see you at work tomorrow."

Both men waved goodbye and watched Blaze as she drove off. After she was gone, Axel turned to Adam.

"She's quite the woman, Adam. She's pretty, sweet, and incredibly tough."

"You would know all about the last one there, tough guy." Adam smirked.

"Hey, I dare you to get in the ring with her." Axel challenged.

"I would, but I'm afraid of the hospital bills." They both laughed.

"Well Axel, I need to get going. I gotta make sure Skate's finished all his homework and that he eats dinner."

"Is he doing okay?" Axel asked.

"It depends. Some days he's okay, other times he gets really upset about what happened. It's been 5 weeks. I hope he gets over it soon."

"He will," Axel assured Adam. "Things like this take time, but as long as you're there for him, he should pull through."

"Thanks, man. Anyway, keep it tight. I'll see you at the office in the morning."

"Will do, Adam. Take care."

With that, Adam got into his Camaro and drove off. Axel watched him leave and then got into his Mustang. He turned the car on and revved the engine, listening to the beauty of that powerful V8 engine. H had gotten this car a week ago, and he still loved that sound. After a while, he headed for home.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
